EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Neji y Hinata son comprometidos para el bienestar de su familia, pero el concejo se interpondra al enterarse que Hinata no es la heredera legitima.Abv LEMOM
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los amantes del NejiHina espero que les guste esta loca historia fruto de mi loca imaginación, así que ya saben apoyen si no Neji quedara calvo.**

* * *

Un hermoso día había llegado la belleza de la naturaleza se apreciaba más que nunca, todo era perfecto, Konoha lucia más hermosa que nunca, la tranquilidad era palpable, como la alegría que sucedía en esos momentos. En un cuarto alejado de la residencia Hyuga, Hana la esposa del líder del clan acaba de dar a luz a su primogénita, una hermosa niña de piel blanca y cabellos azules con reflejos y sus hermosos ojitos color luna, la felicidad que sentía Hana no tenia comparación, pronto la puerta se deslizo lentamente dando paso a Hiashi, este se acerco a ella mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente y miraba a la pequeñita.

Este se puso arrodillo al lado de la cama y juro que nadie jamás sabría que Hinata era hija del cuarto Hokage, ese era un secreto que ambos se llevarían a la tumba.

** …..Flash back….**

Hiashi Hyuga a pesar de ser un hombre prepotente tenía un buen corazón y era amigo de Hana Hyuga una muchacha de la rama principal, ambos se conocían de niños y se conocían perfectamente, con los a;os Hana mantuvo un noviazgo en secreto con Minato Namizake, y el era quien encubría a su amiga en su actos ilegales, el sabia que ellos se amaban con todo el corazón su mirada se los decía, pero el destino era cruel, el concejo Hyuga obligo a Hiashi y a Hana a casarse y ellos no podían negarse, era una orden, días después su amiga hablo con Minato para terminar, ese día Hana llego llorando a su casa y se encerró por un día entero, Hiashi hablo con ella sintió pena verla así, era su amiga pero ella no estaba triste por su rompimiento estaba asustada por que estaba embarazada de una semana, Hiashi casi se cae de espaldas y le prometió que la cuidaría y la única solución era que se casaran lo más pronto posible para no despertar sospechas, ella acepto y a los tres días ya estaban casados, claro que Hiashi jamás la toco siempre la abrazaba y la cuidaba con esmero, ya pasado el mes todos sabían de que el Hiashi seria padre, pero el medico de la familia se vio obligado a cambiar la fecha de embarazo por pedido del líder, ni loco lo desobedecía, así que para todo mundo Hana Hyuga tenia solo un mes de embarazo y no un mes y una semana.

** …..fin flash back….**

Ahora Hiashi podía sentirse estar tranquilo, ¡su hija! Estaba a salvo al igual que su madre, lentamente cargo a Hinata que movía poquito a poquito sus manitas, con mucho cuidado beso su frentecita y juro que la amaría para toda la vida, luego de verla atentamente se la devolvió a su esposa para que la cuidara.

Un largo año había pasado, las cosas iban cambiando, el amor empezaba a nacer Hana y Hiashi, este último ya se animaba a besarla, aunque a veces Hana se reía por su inexperiencia, lo cual lo ofendía en gran manera, pero el siempre resacaba en cara que ella era una experta, obteniendo por respuesta la mirada asesina de su esposa y un par de golpes que lo dejaban inconciente un par de horas.

El anochecer al fin habían llegado todos estaban cansados, Hiashi estaba feliz su hermano gemelo le presento a su pequeño hijo Neji de dos años, el cual tenia un carácter fuerte y sagaz como todo un Hyuga, la jornada había sido muy larga un tratado de unión entre las dos ramas acaba de firmarse, el casamiento de Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga era un echo, cuando Hinata cumpliera la edad de doce años se realizaría la ceremonia de compromiso y a los catorce años la boda, era la primera vez en la historia del clan Hyuga que se comprometerían dos miembros a tan temprana edad, y es que una posible guerra entre las naciones ponía en alerta la estabilidad de todos lo clanes, es por eso que surgió la idea de unificación de las dos ramas, con el propósito de fortalecer la unión familiar.

La noche se encontraba en todo su apogeo las estrellas parecían lindos diamantes y la luna centelleaba con toda su intensidad, en medio de las sombras en busca de Hinata Hyuga que apenas contaba con un año de vida, con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus manos y la observo detenidamente se parecía tanto a su madre, pero no previo que la bebe abriera sus ojitos dejando ver dos perlas blancas, los cuales lo miraban atentamente, por instinto intento depositarla pero esta se quejo gorgojeando y moviendo sus manitas, con los nervios de punta Minato la acurruco varias veces pero solo consiguió que la bebe jalara sus largos cabellos rubios e intentara metérselos a ala boca, desesperado y con lagrimas en los ojos le pidió dormirse, pero esta era terca y seguía gorgojeando cada vez más fuerte, pronto unos pasos se escucharon alertándolo así que velozmente la deposito en la cuna y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, lentamente la puerta del cuarto se deslizo dejando ver la silueta de Hiashi que solo encontró a la pequeña Hinata gorgojeando enojada, Hiashi la tomo en brazos mientras le preguntaba por que estaba así, pero su respuesta vino de la manera menos inesperada Hinata tenia un fino cabello rubio sujetado en su manita, el intento tomarlo pero esta solo lo sujeto con ansias mientras miraba a su Hiashi como si fuera un asaltante, Hiashi tuvo que contener su risa al ver lo gruñona que era su ¡hija!, sin duda se parecía a su padre biológico, pero en el fondo sentía miedo a que Minato supiera la verdad, pero al parecer no lo descubrió, por que era más que claro que él era el visitante clandestino, por que si él ya lo hubiera descubierto lo estaría esperando para encararlo.

Pero ahora tendría que ir a hablar con el, con mucha suavidad deposito a su hija en la cuna la cual ya se había dormido, a una velocidad digna del líder del clan se dirigió a la torre del Hokage pidiéndole no buscar a su esposa por que ahora ambos se amaban y si era necesario se iría con ella y su hija a otra aldea sin importarle el clan, la respuesta que obtuvo lo relajo al escuchar el juramento de este, y así Hiashi se marcho seguro de que el cuarto Hokage nunca sabría la verdad sobre Hinata.

Y poco a poco los meses fueron pasando trayendo consigo grandes cambios, Minato era padre de un bello niño de cuatro años, que era el fruto del antiguo amor que se tenían, pero ahora una nueva oportunidad se había formado entre ellos, ambos se casaron y ahora vivían felices, sobre todo con el pequeño Naruto gastando bromas a medio mundo.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**NOTA MALVADA ¡QUIERO MIS REVIEWS!**


	2. LA SANGRE NOS LLAMA

**Hola a todos los amantes del NejiHina espero que les guste esta loca historia fruto de mi loca imaginación, así que ya saben apoyen si no Neji quedara calvo.**

**NOOTA MALVADA.. ¡Dejen reviews si quieren que continué !**

Había pasado tanto tiempo, la pequeña Hinata cumplía tres años, todos estaban reunidos en el patio principal de la mansión, felicitando a la cumpleañera. Hiashi Hyuga cargaba en brazos a su hija mientras hablaba con su hermano gemelo que también cargaba a su hijo Neji, al poco tiempo el líder del clan y su hermano estaban tomando el te tranquilos viendo jugar a sus hijos corriendo en medio de los árboles de Sauce.

¡Neji Nisan quédate quieto!- Se quejo la pequeña Hinata al no poder atrapar a su primo para peinarlo.

¡ Primero muerto Hinata-Sama no quiero que piensen que soy rarito!-exclamo Neji mientras escapaba de su prima

¡ Entonces será por las malas! -Susurro débilmente

Aprovechando que su Nisan corría aprovecho las sogas de Sauce y las amarro velozmente de un extremo al otro y las cubrió con las hojas secas, en ese instante empezó la persecución nuevamente y consiguió su propósito, ahora su primo estaba en el piso de cara y esta oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por Hinata que empezó a marrar las manos y pies de este ignorando sus suplicas, cuando su labor termino ella uno de los extremos de la soga y empezó a arrastrarlo rumbo a su habitación.

Una gota de sudor surco las nucas de los gemelos Hyuga al ver tremenda escena, pero la curiosidad estaba matándolos así que activaron su línea de sangre y lo que vieron los dejo helados, en el cuarto de la hija de Hiashi, estaba Neji amarrado a una silla siendo peinado por Hinata que amablemente le pedía que dejara de quejarse por que si no le taparía la boca con una manzana, este dejo de quejarse, pero si se puso a llorar en forma de cascadita, minutos después Neji y Hinata salían del cuarto, pero Neji estaba echo un mar de lagrimas al ver el estado de su cabello, su antes liza cabellera, ahora estaba rizada debido a la plancha de su prima y lo peor es que tenia puesto un listón rosado con un corazoncito en su cabeza,

esto es humillante-pensó el pequeño Hyuga

¡Te vez lindo Neji Nisan!-Chillo emocionada la heredera al ver su obra maestra.

¿No lo se? -Fue la única respuesta

Por su parte Hinata se dio cuenta que su primo estaba algo decaído, así que se posiciono frente a el y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para darle un tierno besito en la mejilla, provocando que ambos se sonrojarán tiernamente. Por su parte Neji estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir los suaves labios de su prima sobre su mejilla, ese contacto lo estremeció completamente, era la primera vez en sus cinco años de vida que sentía ganas de saltar de felicidad, es que no lo podía negar su pequeña prima era tan linda y a veces algo cruel, pero había que entender era una niña de tres años bastante despierta para su edad, para cuando volvió a la realidad esta tomo suavemente su mano y se disculpo por haberle echo algo así a su cabello asegurando que jamás volvería hacer algo tan cruel.

Neji se sintió tan conmovido y con mucho cuidado tomo su infantil rostro entre sus calidas manos y le dio un sutil beso en la frente, susurrando que todo estaba bien, obteniendo por respuesta un gigantesco sonrojo de Hinata, ese instante el se le quedo viendo atentamente analizando parte por parte cada rasgo que ella tenia, sus hermosos ojos perlados tenían un brillo único como el de las estrellas y solamente eran rodeados por unas largas y rizadas pestañitas que daban más vida a su mirada y el hermoso color rosadito de sus pequeñitos labios combinaba con el tono de su piel albina, ese instante el poso su vista en la boquita de ella con una repentina necesidad de probarlos, con toda la dulzura que el poseía deposito un suave beso en ellos y quedo fascinado con el sabor y textura que poseían eran tan suaves y deliciosos que pensó que aquello no era real, poco a poco se separaron agitados y sonrojados mientras se miraban fijamente, para luego marcharse a jugar sin saber que sus padres observaron todo.

En medio de la sala Hiashi y Hizashi estaban asombrados por lo que acaban de ver, al parecer ya no tenían que preocuparse tanto con respecto a la relación entre sus hijos, estos dos lo hacían bien sin ayuda.

Aunque eso no evito que Hiashi frunciera su ceño al pensar que de aquí en unos años su hija siguiera siendo acosada por algunos muchachitos que ya venían molestándola y pidiéndole ser su novia, claro que su pequeña solo les tiraba la puerta en la cara o los amenazaba con su Kunai si no se largaban por las buenas. Hizashi se dio cuenta de la expresión de su gemelo y adivino fácilmente lo que estaba pensando, el también había visto a varios chiquillos e incluso al hijo menor de Fugato Uchiha pedirle a su sobrina ser su prometida, pero esta siempre lo rechazaba dejando en claro que aun era muy joven para comprometerse y causar la depresión total en el pequeño Uchiha.

y así amores y desamores venían en la vida, pero pronto unos gritos infantiles captaron su atención y lo que vieron fue aun niño rubio de la edad de Neji llamándolo a los cuatro vientos, ambos lo reconocieron era Naruto Uzumaki el hijo del cuarto Hokage, Hiashi y Hizashi se levantaron y salieron a recibir la visita del líder de la aldea, y como lo supusieron el estaba ahí en compañía de su esposa Kushina que no dejaba de amenazar a su hijo para que se quedara quieto, pero este ni caso le hacia y fue a buscar a su eterno rival.

El pequeño Naruto seguía gritando el nombre de Némesis buscando poder tener una pelea emocionante, otra vez se puso a gritar hasta que este apareció totalmente irritado.

¡DEJA DE GRITAR, PARECES UN GATO SIENDO APALEADADO! -Se quejo furioso al tener que dejar sola a Hinata- Sama en la cocina, al escuchar los horrendos gritos de su compañero de academia.

¡Siempre tan amable Neji, pero te tengo una buena noticia eh venido a completar nuestro enfrentamiento de la vez pasada dettebayo acabare contigo! -exclamo victorioso el Uzumaki

¡ Eso lo veremos! -Contraataco Neji mientras adoptaba la postura de ataque del Hyuga.

Y así una gran batalla empezó, ambos usaban sus mejores técnicas, el antes hermoso jardín lleno de flores estaba siendo destrozado cruelmente, las plantas estaban pisadas los árboles tenían clavados Kunays y Shurikens, y los niños no dejan de pelear, hasta que un fuerte grito femenino capto su atención, Hinata quien traía consigo una bandeja de llena de dulces la dejo caer al ver el jardín de su madre ser destruido de esa manera, sin poder controlarse se soltó en llanto, mientras se marchaba a su cuarto, pero su primo la detuvo pidiéndole disculpas y jurando arreglarlo ese mismo día. Hasta ese momento Naruto no entendía nada estaba a punto de ganar cuando esa chiquilla interfirió, pero su sangre se congelo al verla llorar y abrazarse a Neji, el con algo de miedo se acerco y se ofreció a restaurar el jardín, y se conmovió al ver como ella lo miraba feliz y luego abrazarlo, mientras se lo agradecía sinceramente, Naruto solo la rodeo con su brazos y la cargo al momento que daba vueltas con ella y le pedía que se limpiara las lagrimas de sus lindos ojitos, Hinata solo sonrió de manera risueña mientras le pedía que la bajara por que ya estaba mareada, Naruto la bajo pero sintió su piel erizarse al darse cuenta de que Neji lo miraba con el Byakugan activado y enchinaba sus dientes en señal de una amenaza inminente, Naruto tenia estaba aterrado por un momento pensó que su día había llegado al sentir las manos de este rodearle el cuello y arrastrarlo al jardín para la refacción, ignorando completamente a Hinata que solo los veía con los ojitos bien abiertos.

En poco menos de dos horas el jardín Hyuga ya estaba casi perfecto, Naruto y Neji estaban agotados y sedientos e involuntariamente pidieron a los cielos un poco de agua, y como por arte de magia Hinata a pareció con una pequeña bandeja cargada de refresco y dulces de canela y se los ofrecía amablemente, Neji se lo agradeció al igual que Naruto, pero este último le arrebato la bandeja de las manos y se dispuso a devorarlo, pero la heredera Hyuga lo tomo por la oreja y le dio el regaño de su vida, provocando que este se pusiera a llorar y a patalear. Neji esta feliz ver a su enemigo sufrir a manos de su prima era un espectáculo digno de verse, pero poco le duro la alegría Hinata se dirigió hacia el y también le jalo la oreja y le regañaba.

que sea la última vez que destrozan mi jardín, la próxima vez les haré limpiar toda la casa y una cosa más a lávense las manos o quieren enfermarse-refunfuño Hinata

Los dos pequeños asintieron suavemente mientras se marchaban cabizbajos, al rato volvieron limpios y ansiosos por comer algo, Hinata les sirvió refresco y unos bocadillos, al final todos quedaron contentos, Naruto se levanto con más ánimos que nunca y abrazo efusivamente a la prima de Neji, mientras le agradecía por todo para luego marcharse al sentir la asesina mirada de Neji sobre el. Naruto encontró a sus padres y les suplico marcharse estos aceptaron y se despidieron de los gemelos Hyuga, mentalmente el pequeño Naruto no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, se sentía tan bien teniéndola cerca que empezó a desear que ella fuera su hermanita menor, sin saber que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTA MALVADA ¡MATARE A NEJI!**


End file.
